


white water rapids

by grey_0_green



Series: running water [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, also not ready to end this fic okay, because i'm slut for validation +, it's literally just angst, or so it seems, yut lung has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_0_green/pseuds/grey_0_green
Summary: Sing is married now, and Yut Lung isn't as happy for him as he should be.





	white water rapids

**Author's Note:**

> hh yeah he's just sad and this is short but??? enjoy??? this takes place somewhere in chapter 6 of waterfalls and is supposed to be like,,, a companion drabble but it can be read separately!!! please read my other fic though i worked hard on it and i would love u forever if u validated me some more
> 
> yeah i'm boring. yeah i did a drabble to extend the life of my fic i'm Sorry okay? let me live!!!!

Sing is like electricity.

Lightning, crackling through the air, jagged edges, sharper than broken glass and three times as dangerous.

Whatever shines in his eyes both thrills and terrifies him, a thousand volts running through him, he’s convulsing, shaking with pain and the strength of his gaze, shaking with love and forgotten memories, long slipped through trembling fingers that weren’t quite strong enough to keep hold of them.

Sing is like electricity, lighting the dance floor, each step he takes making the floor shine brighter than Yut Lung ever could, making Akira shine brighter than he can stand, not quite blinding and yet he feels such sorrow inside himself when he looks at her that he simply can’t stand to, anymore.

He’s so torn, Yut Lung wants to fall apart, he’s a blunt saw with edges not quite sharp enough, serrated and yet so utterly useless that he could weep. There’s a rope between them, between Sing and Akira, it’s so thick, entwined with titanium and love returned, it binds them together with promises of eternity and a future that Yut Lung had never even dared to imagine, it had been so far and out of reach he never let himself.

And now he’s here, watching Sing give his heart to someone who never deserved it, anyway, because doesn’t she know how much of himself he’s given up for Sing? Doesn’t she see the needles embedded in his skin, doesn’t she see the burn marks spelling S - I - N - G ? Doesn’t she know that he’d promised everything first, and gotten nothing in return? Doesn’t she know that Sing is pain, and Sing is the high she doesn’t deserve?

Their bodies are dancing to two different songs, Yut Lung’s lungs are instruments, filling with sound and spilling with bloodstained notes, hauntingly familiar and eerily lost. His heart is a drum, beating, pulsing, beating, pulsing, battered flesh splitting apart, fragile flesh tearing in two, pouring out fractured memories he’d given up trying to forget.

Sing is pain, pain, pain, he’s gentle melodies and soft quartets, Sing is swaying to love songs with a woman Yut Lung will never learn to like, swaying to love songs Yut Lung wishes he could burn from his brain. Sing is swaying to love songs that he should be dancing to with Yut Lung, swaying to love songs that strike every chord in Yut Lung’s splintered heart.

There’s so much noise, pounding beats and generic melodies pouring in from every angle, it’s too much, he feels hot, hotter than hell and burning with flames that turned blue a long time ago. He dances anyway, hair flowing and sweat dripping, he dances like there’s no one else, he dances like Sing is the only one watching him, he dances for Sing, he dances for everything they could have been and everything he’s lost, everything he needs to face, everything he needs to finally mourn.

He dances for them, he dances for love that never mattered, anyway, he dances for love that tears him apart and he dances for love never shown and love never spoken. He dances for silent confessions and he dances for pleading messages never received, he dances for an eternity without Sing, he dances for the man he lost to a woman he wishes he could never see again.

He dances for everything, he stops for nothing. He stops for stars in the sky, and he stops for the only one who can feel the same pain that he does.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://grey-x-green.tumblr.com/)!! comments and kudos are lovely ;((


End file.
